Tetsuya Iidabashi, the Ultimate Roboticist
by CrayonPencil
Summary: Set in the first game. Human!Kiibo. (It's not necessary to play DRV3, no spoilers (yet)). What if Tetsuya was also a member of class 78? What if he also participated in the Killing game of Hope's Peak Academy? Would fate stay the same, or will the whole course of the killing game be changed?
1. Pilot Chapter

**Hey there guys! It has been long now hasn't it? Kind of nervous here... :-). So I am officially writing fanfiction again! Dunno if I should be proud of it or ashamed, but oh well. This time, a Danganronpa fanfic! But I want to make an announcement: I am most centainly NOT going to write any cartoon fanfics anymore, so I'm sorry if you liked those. And please don't judge me because of it.**

 **If you are curious about it, I haven't stopped writing. I'm even considering writing an own book in the future! I haven't told anyone about it yet, but still...**

 **So, this fic takes place in the first game, but there will be a crossover character from New Danganronpa V3. His name is Kiibo, and he is the Ultimate Robot. He is also the main character of this story. It's slightly AU, since Kiibo is a human in this fanfiction. His name will be _Tetsuya Iidabashi_ , and his talent is going to be _The Ultimate Robotics Club (member)._**

 **Credits to 'Cenicart' on Tumblr, since her wonderful art inspired me to write this. She also came up with the name and talent for Human Kiibo. She is a super great artist and you should really check her art out!**

 **Disclaimer: (I hate this so much! Isn't it obvious I do not own Danganronpa and all? Jeez) I do not own Danganronpa. Danganronpa is owned by Kodaka and probably some other people.**

 **Btw there is going to be some swearing, sorry, but it's almost impossible to write Danganronpa fanfics without swearing, so I kind of censored it.**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_ Tetsuya Point Of View _

I woke up. Its finally the day I'd waited for this long! My enrollment at Hope's Peak Academy! A few months ago I received a letter from said Academy, in which was written that I was scouted by Japan's top school and should be referred to as the Ultimate Robotics Club , or for short just the Ultimate Robotics.

I was so excited! I ran to the basement where my father, Professor Iidabashi, was working on one of his new creations. This included for example: drones, robots and some really cool gadgets! I was always interested in the newest technology and looked at how my father did everything. When I was 7, I'd stick to observing the things my father made and when I turned 13, I participated in a competition of making robots. I won and got the first prize! I also participated in a competition of making gadgets

And here I was, scouted by Hope's Peak Academy's only Koichi Kizakura, the official Talent Scout. And apparently he was also present at the competition. The letter told me he thought my talent was really deserving for this Academy. I didn't believe it at first, and thought it was a fake, so I scanned the letter to look if it was fake. And it wasn't!

And at the morning of the entrance ceremony, I departed from home to follow my dreams.

So a while later I stood in front of the Gates of Hope's Peak Academy. It was my first day there. By the way, my name is Tetsuya Iidabashi, the Ultimate Robotics Club and I'm going to be in the 78th class. I heard people online talking about the Ultimate Gambler, the Ultimate Computer Programmer, the Ultimate Idol and so much more! Everything is so big, and I'm going to be a part of it! That doesn't mean I'm not nervous though. What if they will discriminate against me and will I be the loner of the class? I certainly don't want that to happen. I'll try to do everything to prevent that!

But I have audio recording functions in my jacket. So if they make any discriminatory remark, I'll definite sue them later for it.

I walked closer to the building and stopped right before the front gates. They were so big! Am I ready for this? Am I worthy enough for this school? After standing a few minutes waiting indecisively in front of the school I'd be attending, I smiled and stepped into a bright future full of Hope...

Or so I thought

Everything went black after I stepped inside. That's all I remember. I opened my eyes only to see I was in the boys bathroom! I looked around a bit, but I didn't recognize the bathroom at all. I tried to stand up, but I fell immediately on the ground.

Looks like I still have to regain my strength after sleeping. How did I even end up here anyway? I tried to stand up again, and this time I succeeded. I walked to the washing table and washed my face with water. My leg still hurt a bit. After all, the bathroom floor wasn't that comfortable. But I still checked my leg to see if everything was okay. I pulled up my trousers a bit and found a big bruise.

Great!

Just what I needed. But I always had something for emergencies in my backpack!

But there was no backpack in the bathroom. So it was clear mine wasn't there too. Instead I found a paper with some text on it. It was written in crayon, with a childish drawing of a bear besides it. It said to meet at the gym at 8 AM. Lifting my left arm, I found that my watch, too, was gone. Luckily for me there was a clock in the bathroom. It was already 8:30 and I had to hurry. I didn't even bother to ask myself why there should be a clock in the bathroom and walked to the bathroom door to open it.

There was a purple hallway. It was kind of creepy. There were some spots blocked with enormous iron plates and big screws. As I followed the map, which was drawn at the other side, I stumbled upon a big door, but before I could open it, everything went black.

_ 3rd Person Point Of View _

In the meantime, in the gym, everyone was silent. A stuffed teddy bear had just appeared out of nowhere. He had already explained everything, but was still waiting for something. A guy with spiky and long dreadlocks spoke up. His name was Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant. His predictions had a 30% succes rate and he was the oldest of the group, having to repeat a grade several times.

"Are you sure there is another one? I mean, we are already with 15." They had been waiting since 8 AM, and thought Makoto Naegi would be the last one to arrive. Apparently they weren't right with that statement. It was already 8:45 now and a 16th student still hadn't shown up yet.

"Monokuma, are you absolutely sure there is a 16th student present?" A ordinary looking boy with green eyes asked. His name was Makoto Naegi, and he was the Ultimate Lucky Student, even though he appears to have both good luck and bad luck.

"For the last time, I AM sure!" Monokuma was getting irritated. "He should have been conscious by now!" He noticed his slip up immediately and tried to make up for it. He began talking about the killing game again, but he was too late. All the students had noticed what he said.

"So the 16th student is a 'he' huh?" Byakuya Togami stated. "Looks like that filthy bear isn't only annoying, but also incredibly stupid." He was the Ultimate Affluent Progeny and the heir to the Togami corporation. A bit arrogant maybe, but also very smart.

Everyone sat there for like 30 another minutes. But 'He' still didn't show up. Kiyotaka Ishimaru was getting angry. He already told Naegi to not be tardy again. And now some unknown guy hadn't shown up after 1 hour and 15 minutes.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was the Ultimate Moral Compass, or the Ultimate Hallmonitor. He had red eyes and big eyebrows. He always respected the rules and made others do so too, but this unknown guy seriously pissed him off.

Three people in the corner of the gym were getting a bit nervous. Their names were Aoi Asahina, Hifumi Yamada and Chihiro Fujisaki. Did something happen to the boy? Aoi Asahina was a tan girl wearing a red jacket and shorts. She was known as the Ultimate Swimmer and was a very sweet and open person. Hifumi Yamada was the Ultimate fanfic writer. He may have been a bit... heavier than the most people, but he was also very kind and caring. And at last Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. A short and really shy girl, but still kind nonetheless.

Another hour passed, and the people were getting irritated, especially Ishimaru.

"Such tardiness is not welcome in a school environment! This guy must be a delinquent!" And he went on ranting about how this guy was ruining his entire future and that he was a bad influence on all the students in there.

"Dude, calm down! I must admit it's taking really long and if it takes another hour I'm going to beat him!"

The one talking was Mondo Oowada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. His hair looked like corn and he had a short fuse. But he could be nice if you got to know him.

"Shut up, losers! You're making it even worse!" A pretty girl with long, pink hair said. She was the Ultimate Fashionista, Junko Enoshima. The Junko Enoshima. She looked a bit off, at least if you compared her to all the magazines with her in it, but she claims it's because of Photoshop. "Being here trapped with all of you is already bad enough!"

"What did you say, you b*tch?!" And they got in a fight. Again. This was the 3rd time in the 2 hours and 15 minutes they had been there in the gymnasium. It was now 10:15 AM

"Please stop! We shouldn't be fighting in here!" The person trying to interfere was Sayaka Maizono. She was the Ultimate Idol. She had long, blue hair and had a carefree personality. At least, that's the way she appeared to be...

"SHUT UP! I want to get out of here!" said the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. "Where is this f*cker? I wanna punch him!"

"Oowada, don't do that." A muscular female with white hair said. "You already did that with Naegi." Her name was Sakura Oogami, known as the Ultimate Martial Artist. And she was huge.

In the corner of the room was Naegi. With a blue eye and barely conscious.

"Oh... Yeah... I forgot about that, but I STILL WANT TO PUNCH THAT SON OF A B*TCH!" He was livid. Furious. His patience wasn't there anymore and everyone knew it. And he wasn't the only one. But there were even more people pissed about the fact that he was constantly complaining, and worsening this uncomfortable situation.

"I- I- I don't want to- to be here anymore, y- y- you... you inconsiderate, microwaved p- piece of s-soap! N-No one is actually i- interested in your c- complaining!" Toko Fukawa was talking. She was the Ultimate Writing prodigy and has long, braided purple hair. She also wore glasses and was really shy. Even though she was shy, she wasn't afraid to say what she thought of a person and normally it wouldn't be anything positive.

"WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU B-" But he wasn't able to finish his sentence. A cracking sound of an opening door was heard in the gymnasium and everyone turned their heads to the entrance.

There stood a boy with white hair and green eyes, 5"3 (160 cm) tall and green/black headphones around his neck. Limping a bit further into the gymnasium the boy stopped walking. Smiling, with some blood on his head, he nervously told them his name. He hesitated to talk in from of this many people, because he was a bit shy. But talked anyways:

"H-hello everyone! My name is Tetsuya Iidabashi, and I am the Ultimate Robotics club."

* * *

 **One chapter is most likely to have around 2K words. I'll probably update once a month. Or Maybe Every 2/3 weeks. I'm really busy so don't expect weekly updates. Tell me what I should improve, or PM me of you have questions. Thnx for Reading!**


	2. Chapter1: Waking up in the boys bathroom

**Wow. This was WAY more quickly than I thought. This is the official first chapter!**

 **If you have any questions, Pm me!**

 **Btw I almost planned the whole story. So I know the ships (If there even are any ships ;-)) so only reviewing for ships won't work.**

 **I already know who's going to live and who will not, and don't expect me to only kill people which I don't like.**

 **No BoyxBoy or GirlxGirl in this story. Sorry if you would have liked that.**

 **Constructive Criticism is always welcome. That way I can improve my writing and don't feel afraid to point out any spelling errors. English isn't my native tongue so I'm 100% sure you'll find some.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DR or DRV3. The whole Danganronpa franchise is owned by Kodaka something and not by me.**

 **Don't count on honorifics or something**

 **I am sorry if some characters are OOC. I think that I'll have a hard time writing Yamada, Owada, Togami and Kirigiri. But I'm not sure.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Waking up in the boys bathroom

I opened my eyes. It was 5:30 AM at that particular moment. I woke up way too soon! But today was special. I'd finally be attending Hope's Peak Academy! Class 78, to be precise.

My name is Tetsuya Iidabashi and I am the Ultimate Roboticist. A while ago I received a letter. It said I was scouted by Hope's Peaks only Koichi Kizakura, the official talent scout of the academy. Apparently he was also present at a competition I'd participated in. It was a competition for making Robots. They would battle each other and mine won, and this made me the national champion. He had seen all of this and this was told in the letter.

As soon as I'd read the whole letter, I ran to the basement where my father, Professor Iidabashi, worked on his inventions. He woke up early every day, and went to bed late. He's really busy and I want to help him in the future!

"LOOK!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs. He looked up at me in confusion. 'Did something happen? Why was his son so energetic?' I know my dad. He would think things like that.

My dad may have been a enigma for other people, but he was an open book for me.

I bumped into one of his inventions and it almost fell over. After making sure it wasn't broken I pushed the letter in his face. Full excitement I told him to read it.

He told me he what he thought of it. And it made me happy. "You've done so well. I'm proud of you. Maybe you can help me out even more, sometime in the near future?" He smiled. And I did too. After a few minutes of smiling we both broke out in laughter. "Don't forget I'll always be supporting you, and never give up on hope! Don't forget that."

"I won't, father!"

I will never forget these words. He's said them since I was little and they have always been supporting me through hard times.

And today is finally the day! With a piece of toast in my mouth a ran to the school. Waking up so early and almost too late. I should've prepared everything beforehand and be a little bit less chaotic.

And then, I stood before the front gates. They were so big! Am I ready for this? Am I worthy enough for this school? After standing a few minutes waiting indecisively in front of the school I'd be attending, I smiled and stepped into a bright future...

'Never give up on hope!'

...A bright future full of hope...

...Or so I thought.

Everything went black after I stepped inside. I don't remember what happened after that. I opened my eyes and I was obviously in the boys bathroom. I looked around a bit, but I didn't recognize the bathroom at all. That's weird. I tried to stand up, but I fell immediately on the ground.

Looks like I still had to regain my strength after sleeping. How did I even end up here anyway? And how long had I been sleeping? I tried to stand up again, and this time I could. I walked to the washing table and washed my face with water. My leg didn't feel better. Probably because the bathroom floor isn't that comfortable. But I still checked my leg to see if everything was okay. I pulled up my trousers a bit and found a big bruise.

Great!

Just what I needed. But I always had something for emergencies in my backpack! But guess what...

But there was no backpack in the bathroom. So it was clear mine wasn't there too. Instead I found a paper with some text on it. It was written in crayon, with a childish drawing of a bear besides it. It said to meet at the gym at 8 AM. 8 AM? How late was it anyway?

Lifting my left arm, I found that my watch, too, was gone. What was I? The Ultimate Unlucky student would have been a better title if things went further like this. Luckily for me there was a clock in the bathroom. It was already 8:30 and I had to hurry. I didn't even bother to ask myself why there should be a clock in the bathroom and walked to the bathroom door to open it.

There was a purple hallway. It was kind of creepy. There were some spots blocked with enormous iron plates and big screws. Was I in some kind of prison? As I followed the map, which was drawn at the other side, I stumbled upon a big door, but before I could open it, everything went black.

_ (From now on 3rd Person Point of view)_

Tetsuya woke up. It was the second time that day he'd woken up. The only thing he could remember was that he was standing before a big door, and that after that everything went black.

But he wasn't in front of a big door anymore. He was in the bathroom... Again.

"Are you kidding me? Who's there?" Tetsuya was normally a rather patient person, but now he was getting a bit annoyed. Now he had to make his way through the hallway and find that door all over again, with his numb leg.

He checked the bathroom again, to make sure nothing suspicious was going on.

Nothing was changed in there since his last 'visit' there. There was only one thing a bit different: He had his watch back again. Smiling at the watch his father had made, he walked as fast as he could to the door again.

And there was the same purple hallway.m he'd seen earlier that day. At least he thought it was the same day. He honestly didn't know how long he'd been out of it.

Tetsuya walked through the hallway and arrived at the same door again. He touched the door and put his hands on his head after that. He was afraid he would be hit again and tried to defend himself this time.

But the blow never came.

So he continued to push the door open and looked through the opening...

Only to see some kind of delinquent come his way with a scary and angry expression on his face.

Tetsuya closed the door as fast as he could. "Where was the bathroom again?!"

But before he could reach the door, he was stopped by a... stuffed teddy bear? One part of his body was white and looked like a cute teddy bear. The other half looked really different. It was back and it has a malicious grin and red eye resembling lightning? A big smile formed on Tetsuya's face.

"Wow! Can you talk? Could you tell me who made you please? And what is your purpose? Do you make children happy? Can I meet your creator? And-" The Roboticist couldn't finish his line of Questions and he was interrupted once again.

"COULD YOU STOP IT?! My name is Monokuma. I am your PRINCIPAL! Don't you question your principal like that! I am the one asking the questions here!" The bear named Monokuma said.

"Principal?" The Ultimate questioned. He wasn't retarded. A talking bear as principal? Who would believe that?

"Yes" Monokuma responded. He was a bit annoyed

"I am sorry but I don't believe you. Could you please tell me to who you belong? I can bring you back." Tetsuya smiled awkwardly at the robot. He wasn't the most social person, even if he was talking to a robot.

"For the second time, I am your principal! MONOKUMA! I am NOT a stuffed animal!"

"Yes I know you aren't a stuffed animal. You're a robot." Tetsuya bluntly said. He didn't get what the robot was so worked up over. Or rather, it's maker. Whom he still wanted to meet by the way.

"Just go to the gym already you-" Monokuma couldn't finish his sentence since Tetsuya was already gone.

Arriving at the doors of the gym once again, Tetsuya was doubting if he should go inside. After all, that guy in the gym had been really angry at him.

Ignoring his fears, he stepped inside.

"H-hello everyone!" He said

Everyone had turned around by now, and looked at the white haired teen. He had pale blue eyes.

"This makes 16 huh? Is this everyone?" The one talking was a bit older looking than the rest of the people. He was a little tan and had weird looking hair. "I am Yasuhiro Hagakure. Ultimate Clairvoyant.

 ** _YASUHIRO HAGAKURE_**

 ** _ULTIMATE CLAIRVOYANT_**

"I am Tetsuya Iidabashi, Ultimate Roboticist." Hagakure took Tetsuya's head and looked him in his eyes. "Dude, I feel you are going to live under a bridge with a pineapple as your lover."

"Hold it... WHAT?" Tetsuya was a really weirded out. "And how big is that chance? I don't believe you."

"I was just kidding. But my predictions have a 30% accuracy, y'know."

"Ok" Trying to escape this weird situation, he was stopped by someone else.

"YOU are an hour late! Tardiness is NOT welcome in a school environment!" A guy with huge eyebrows said. Was he some kind of prefect? He had red eyes and was really angry at the moment. "I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! The Ultimate Moral Compass! Now tell me your name!"

 _ **KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU**_

 _ **ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS**_

"T-Tetsuya Iidabashi, sir."

"Your name... it sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

"I-I don't think so." Tetsuya smiled nervously. He still had so many people to meet and he really wasn't a social person.

I looked around the gymnasium once again, and I didn't recognize any of them. Were al those people his classmates?

Just as he was thinking this, a tan girl with shorts and a red sports jacket came up to him.

"HELLO! I am Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer! You look like that boy over there!" She pointed to an average looking boy with brown hair and green eyes.

 ** _AOI ASAHINA_**

 ** _ULTIMATE SWIMMER_**

"Well Asahina, I think your exaggerating a little bit. I am Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student." Naegi optimistically said.

 _ **MAKOTO NAEGI**_

 _ **ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT**_

"Hey, I've read about you on the internet. Aren't you the son of the famous professor Iidabashi?" The Luckster said. "I forgot what your talent was. Was it the Ultimate Inventor?"

"Yes, that's right! And my title is the Ultimate Roboticist. You were close though." Tetsuya replied, receiving a compliment about how cool it was, by Asahina. I'll see you later. I'm going to talk to the other student now." Naegi nodded and Tetsuya walked away.

He looked around for a bit and came in eye contact with the mean looking guy from earlier.

"Name's Mondo Owada. Ultimate Biker Leader. Nice to f*ckin' meetcha. Iidabashi right?"

 **MONDO OWADA**

 **ULTIMATE BIKER GANG LEADER**

"Yes.. But y-you aren't going to punch me?" Tetsuya replied. He was a bit overwhelmed by the guy.

"I almost did. Do you know how F*CKING LONG I HAD TO WAIT?!" Tetsuya had made him angry again by accident. He walked away fast, only to accidentally to bump into a girl.

"I-I don't think we've been introduced yet, right? My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer."

 _ **CHIHIRO FUJISAKI**_

 _ **ULTIMATE PROGRAMMER**_

"Hello! My name is Tetsuy-" but he was interrupted by Chihiro.

"Of course I know who you are! You are Tetsuya Iidabashi! The Ultimate Roboticist! I was there when you participated in that competition." She smiled and looked very happy. "Maybe we can work together one day. Then you can build a robot and I'll make a program for it! I-I mean, only if you want to..."

"Yes of course! That would be fun." The boy replied happily and bumped right into something... big...

"Oh I-I'm sorry. I should have watched out better." Tetsuya said. " I am Tetsuya Iidabashi and I am the Ultimate Roboticist" He smiled awkwardly. He really had a hard time remembering who was who.

"Hello Mister Iidabashi! I am Hifumi Yamada. The Ultimate Fanfic Writer."

 _ **HIFUMI YAMADA**_

 _ **ULTIMATE FANFIC WRITER**_

"You really don't have to call me mister. We're all classmates right?"

"Oh, but I call everyone mister or miss." Tetsuya just nodded. Maybe it just let him feel happier so he just left it like that.

He still had to meet another 8 people.

* * *

 **And that's it already! Most updates won't be this fast. Don't count on it**


	3. Chapter2: The bear is back!

**Hey there! I'm back! I'd like to thank all the reviewers up until now really much! I'd like it if you reviewed. Tell me what you like or not of my story, that way the story can become so much better! By the way I threw away all the murders and evidence and all so I have to think about them again. You can send ideas to me with Pm. I'd appreciate it very much!**

 **Disclaimer: this is a fanfiction. Sooo... I simply do not own it!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The bear is back!

Tetsuya walked up to a shy looking girl. She had purple hair, purple eyes and glasses. Her skirt was a noticeably longer than normal.

"Hey! My name is Tet-" But he couldn't finish his sentence. The girl looked him angry in the eyes.

"S-Shut up you w-w-white haired robo f-freak!" Was she serious? "I d-don't want to talk to you, y-you albino!"

"W-what the...? I'm not even...?!" Tetsuya was, once again, freaked out by this development. "Another discriminatory remark and I'll sue you for it! Now tell me, who are you?"

"Toko F-Fukawa, Ultimate Writing Prodigy. Not that you will remember anyway..."

 ** _TOKO FUKAWA_**

 ** _ULTIMATE WRITING PROGENY_**

"That's not a discriminatory remark, you lowlife." A blonde boy with glasses said, suddenly standing behind him.

"What is it with the name calling today?!" Tetsuya changed his tone "and who are you?"

"Byakuya Togami." The boy now known as Byakuya Togami said. "I don't have anything more to say to you."

Yeah Tetsuya already knew his talent. Just look at his attitude and at the way he talked to everyone, as if he were master of us all. So he was the...

 ** _BYAKUYA TOGAMI_**

 ** _ULTIMATE $$HOLE_**

At least that talent would be perfect for him. But Iidabashi was sure he had heard of the name before. He had to think really hard and blinked a few times. Did he remember his name now. He'd certainly heard of it. Togami... euhm... oh! From the Togami Corporation! So... wasn't he the Ultimate Rich Kid? No... no wait. He's the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, right?

 ** _BYAKUYA TOGAMI_**

 ** _ULTIMATE AFFLUENT PROGENY_**

"So... I have to go now" The white haired boy said. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny just ignored him and Fukawa wasn't even there anymore.

"Hey! I don't think I've talked to you before." The red haired boy smiled.

"Name's Leon Kuwata! I'm the Ultimate Baseball Player." It was a kind smile. "What's your name?" He looked at him with a curious and interested look in his eyes.

 ** _LEON KUWATA_**

 ** _ULTIMATE BASEBALL PLAYER_**

"I'm Tetsuya Iidabashi, the Ultimate Roboticist." Tetsuya smiled back at the boy.

"That's cool! But hey... do you like it? Y'know? Your talent?" He whispered the last part, looking around if someone heard him

Tetsuya raised a brow. "Yes of course!" He said, laughing awkwardly. How bad he wanted to be in his own room right now. Alone. "W-why do you ask?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to insult you! It was just a question." Did he want to say something about himself? Or did he perhaps want to tell him a story? Oh well...

"No... you didn't." Tetsuya made an attempt to smile, a normal smile. It still ended up nervously though. He totally made a bad first impression now didn't he...

"Okay, we're cool then? Yeah I have to go."

The wannabe musician walked away.

Well, that was really awkward.

Tetsuya turned around, wanting to take a mental break, only to see a gothic girl with long, black, curly hair standing right before him. 'How long is this going to take...'

"Well hello there! I am Celestia Ludenberg and I am the Ultimate Gambler. And may I ask who you are?" She asked him.

 ** _CELESTIA LUDENBERG_**

 ** _ULTIMATE GAMBLER_**

"I'm the Ultimate Roboticist, Tetsuya Iidabashi." He wanted to make it short. He didn't like her. He was a bit afraid of her. He just wanted to go away. He'd never met so many people in one single day. He had enough. "I have to meet the others now, so..." And just like that he walked away.

He looked around once more. Had he met everyone? Then his pale blue eyes met sapphire blue eyes. Those belonged to a girl, and he recognized them from somewhere. But where?

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Tetsuya asked her the question he'd been wanting to ask her.

"Oh hello Iidabashi!" The voice was familiar. It was the second time he'd heard it this day. It was... Makotoast Naeggy... I mean Makoto Naegi. Was he getting hungry now?

"This is Sayaka Maizono! She's the Ultimate Pop Sensation!"

 ** _SAYAKA MAIZONO_**

 ** _ULTIMATE POP SENSATION_**

"Hey! I just saw you talking to Naegi, is that right? Then you are Tetsuya Lidabashi, right?" She smiled at him. It was a gentle smile.

"Almost correct. It's Iidabashi." He said it way too seriously and was too focused on the fact he was hungry. The girls smile faded. Why was that? Oh wait... was he supposed to smile now? He totally forgot. And again, this whole socializing thing was something new to him. He gave her a gentle smile. Because of this she relaxed a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry. Should've known that." She smiled once again at the Ultimate (protagg )(. . .No just kidding Kaede will be the ultimate protagg 4everrr. Sorry. . .).

Tetsuya was screaming inside his head. Why did everything have to be so awkward?! (. . .Okay so his personality is a bit different and he is a bit more awkward than he was in the game. But he is human and not an AI, so yeah. . .) Serioulsy why did he even deserve this?

"D-don't look at me that way!" Wait what? Oh sh*t he was smiling the whole time! "I-I'm sorry? What do you mean?" Maizono could see his intentions weren't bad and shrugged it off. "Oh, nothing. Let's forget I asked, okay?" Tetsuya agreed to that and he walked away.

He looked around the gymnasium and caught the glimpse of a pink haired girl. Her clothing was a bit revealing and she was beautiful. At least that would be what every single other boy would say. Tetsuya hadn't even thought of a girl in that way. Never. The girl noticed him staring and walked up to him. Ironically, he hadn't noticed himself staring.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The girl walked up to him in a fast pace. "E-excuse me! What have I done?" Tetsuya looked innocently at the girl.

The girl looked at me with a serious expression. "Wait. Who are you? I don't recognize you. I am Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista by the way."

 ** _JUNKO ENOSHIMA_**

 ** _ULTIMATE FASHIONISTA_**

"I am Tetsuya Iidabashi, the Ultimate Roboti-" He couldn't finish his sentence, since he was interrupted by the Fashion Diva.

"No. I mean like, who are you really?" Tetsuya looked up to her with a weirded out expression. What the Heck was wrong with those people?! "I don't think I recognize you..."

"I h-have to go now, bye..." He nervously and silently walked away, sometimes looking behind him only to see the girl staring.

He walked up to a purple haired girl with black gloves. She was kind of pretty.

"Hello!" He tried to be as optimistically as he could be. "My name is Tetsuya Iidabashi! Could you please tell me who you are?" The girl looked up to him. Had he interrupted her in her thinking?

"My name's Kyoko Kirigiri." She said. But... what was her talent?

The girl was already deep in thought and it didn't look like she was going to tell him her talent anytime soon. Tetsuya waited there in front of the girl for another 3 minutes before walking away.

 ** _KYOKO KIRIGIRI_**

 ** _ULTIMATE ?_**

If he was right, there was still one other person to meet... but... who was it? Then he noticed a big guy who dressed as a girl. Tetsuya was completely okay with cross dressers and all so he didn't really care. But however, the girly outfit didn't fit too well with the guy. Tetsuya walked up to the guy.

"Hello! Pleased to meet you! My name is Tetsuya Iidabashi and I'm the Ultimate Roboticist. And who are you?"

"I am Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist." But that name... it sounded so feminine just now?

"By the way I wanted to tell you I'm completely fine with cross dressers" Tetsuya smiled, only to receive a glare from Sakura. "Huh?" Tetsuya was legitimately confused, but still smiling nonetheless.

"I have to tell you that I'm actually a girl." She spoke in a monotone manner.

"Huh?" Tetsuya still had the same expression on his face.

"I'm a girl."

"Huh?" his face now showed a poker face.

...

' _Someone please kill me already...'_

...

"Could you PLEASE Shut up already?! Everyone, quiet!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at the one speaking: Byakuya Togami. "Someone has gasthered us here together and we don't know Why yet."

"I knew it! We're all prisoners!" As the literary girl was panicking, Junko Enoshima began to talk

"They could at least give me back my cellphone..." She slowly lost her patience.

At this everyone's eyes widened. Where were their cellphones? Tetsuya was looking through his backpack, but he didn't find his cellphone either. When did he lose it?

"I'm sure we're going to get them back. The future has already been foretold." Hagakure took his crystal ball out from somewhere in his clothes and showed it off. "After all, 30% of the time I'm right!"

Leon made a comment about his crystal ball, Tetsuya walked even further away from him and Toko laughed at him, saying that 30% is very impressive, along with a lot of sarcasm.

At that moment, the speakers went on. Everyone turned their heads to the podium in front of the gym.

" **HELLO! Test... one... two three! Can you kiddos hear me? You do, right? Yes of course you do!"**

Upon this, Hagakure made a comment. "See? We're not prisoners! This is just the way they do things here in Hope's Peak!"

"Well... you're half right." Kirigiri responded. What did she mean by that?

As everyone faced the podium of the gymnasium, a 'stuffed' bear popped out from there.

There was a sparkle in Tetsuya's eyes. The robot was back!

"What the Heck?!" Naegi said out loud.

" **I know what you're all thinking, but I am not a stuffed animal. I am your headmaster, MONOKUMA!** ** _Pleased to meet ya."_**

No one responded. Yamada wanted to, but Tetsuya shot him a glare, which was obviously meant to make him shut up. Yamada noticed this and closed his mouth immediately.

" **If the principal talks, he expects you to LISTEN!"** However, Yamada wasn't the only one to notice the glare. Monokuma had too. " **So NO sign language or whatever the h*ll you were doing! I'm talking to you, the white haired kid over there!"** He pointed to Tetsuya who made a comment about wanting to meet the creator of the robot, which earned him many weird looks from his classmates.

Tetsuya held his hands up, saying sorry. Monokuma continued his speech.

" **Now give your principal your best 'Good morning'!"**

"Good morning principal, sir!" Ishimaru bowed to the robot in front of him. Many of his classmates have him weird looks and Toko told him to not encourage it with a panicked look.

" **I suppose that'll have to do it"** Monokuma said. " **But anyway, welcome to your new living place! But before you're going to panic, rest assured it's for your own good!"**

'I hope this is not Father's doing. He always said I had to socialize a bit more' Tetsuya Thought 'But if it is, I'll have to accept it, I suppose.'

 **"I guess you all want to know how long you'll be a guest for our program. Approximately... The rest of your LIVES!"** Everyone gasped, well, except Tetsuya.

"You must be broken, I guess." He walked up stage and took his principal in his hands. He kept it at eye height and looked it in his eyes, at his belly, behind the ears and everywhere.

"What the hell, dude" Leon said "Just what are you doing?!"

Tetsuya looked awkwardly at the red haired boy "I think it may be broken."

" **LET ME GO, NOW, YOU RETARD!"**

"I was already planning to do that, you're way too heavy. Just what did your creator stuff inside of you? Bricks?" Was his response. He walked back to his place in the gymnasium.

The principal ignored Tetsuya. **"But as I was saying, this will be your permanent living place!"**

"Y-you can't be serious!" Said Leon. Chihiro asked if they would be living here forever.

" **Don't worry! Your needs will be satisfied and everything you need will be here!"** Was the response of the headmaster. So the needs would be satisfied, okay, but that doesn't mean the answer satisfied the students.

"That is NOT the issue! We have families! And friends!" Sayaka said. She, however, could not finish her sentence, since she was very worried. Would everything be okay in the end? She hoped so.

"NO! Just NO!" Yelled Junko right after Sayaka was finished. Naegi had something to say as well.

"Wait a minute. So the iron plated in our rooms are to shut us in?!"

" **Bingo! Scream all you want but no one can hear you for sure!"**

"Excuse me, but I think staying here for the rest of our natural lives isn't really ideal." The girl with the long, curly, black hair said. The girl Tetsuya was so afraid of. He didn't like her, and he'll probably never change his opinion about her.

" **Oh, but there is a way to leave"** He said. All eyes were directed at the self proclaimed headmaster. All the attention was directed at him. What would possibly be the way out of here? Everyone wanted to know.

"Enlighten us" said the ultimate $$hole, or better known as Byakuya Togami.

" **GOOD OLD FASHIONED MURDER! The one who kills a classmate (and gets away with it) will be able to leave here spot free!"**

.

.

.

'Wait a minute! When I thought that someone should kill me, this isn't what I meant!' Tetsuya thought in panick 'How did I end up in this situation?!'

* * *

 **Any questions or suggestions? Send me a Pm! And don't forget to review ;-) !**

 **I hope to see you guys next month again! Or maybe even sooner (winks)**

 **~CP**


	4. Chapter3: Is this discrimination?

**Another update! I'm thinking about posting this on Ao3 too.**

 **I have the whole story together now. And please, don't just go on and demand ships that's really frustrating.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa or any of its characters, obviously.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Is this discrimination?

" **And I don't care how you do it! Torture, beat, torch, strangle, curse, slice, stab, crush! You guys-"** but Tetsuya was thinking too much to be actually paying attention. This was too much to take in. Especially when Monokuma suddenly had a tuna in his little paws. He was comparing them, human students, to a tuna. Where did that tuna come from? Wasn't the school sealed? Is the school connected to the sea and could they swim out of it? Where did he keep that tuna? He didn't get it.

"You're crazy!" Leon shouted at the bear. He was followed by Sayaka. "What could possibly be the reason to making us kill?!"

Yamada had something to add as well, but Tetsuya lost his attention again. Just why?! Tetsuya decided to make a comment as well.

"This makes absolutely no sense. How can an AI malfunction this bad?!" Tetsuya was dumbfounded.

 **"This is no malfunction, kiddo! This is real!"** The self-proclaimed headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy said. " **Get used to it already. From now on this school is your entire world! Look at it from the bright side: I'm letting you get away with murder! Stop whining and start plotting!"**

Mondo was losing his cool. This was going way to far. "Murder?! Take this Bullsh*t any further and you'll be my victim number 1!" He threatened.

The principal immediately shot an insult back at him. " **Is that a threat?! Are you threatening me? Gonna impale me on that pompadour or something?"** He smiles maliciously. Mondo was even getting more angry.

"You son of a b*tch! When I'm done with you there will be nothing left of you!" He said. He took the bear aggressively into the air with one arm.

" **You fool! You are not allowed to attack your principal under any circumstances!"** The red eye of the bear began to blink and made a beeping sound.

"Euhm... guys? What's that noise?" Mondo asked.

"Oh... oh no! Toss it!" The normally quiet Kirigiri said. Mondo questioned why. Kirigiri wanted to respond but Tetsuya was faster. "Do what she says! It's gonna explode!" He said. Mondo did what he was told to and tossed the stuffed toy into the air.

And indeed, it did explode. There was a loud bang and their principal came down in little bit. Everyone looked bewildered at the scene playing before them.

A loud scream was heard. Tetsuya looked around to see who it was. He didn't find out.

The smoke lingered in the air and everyone turned to the podium of their gymnasium.

"Was this the end?" That was a question that everyone wanted to know the answers to.

All the students were shocked, some trying to hide their shock whilst others absolutely failed at hiding any emotion from their face.

"It could've bombed my face of!" Mondo said, his face adapting a blue color. Perhaps he was the most shocked of all. The attack was pointed at him, after all.

"Wait... so the teddy bear is broken now?" Chihiro muttered softly. They had no idea their principal had multiple spares.

But then... His voice was heard all over the speakers again. Tetsuya turned around scared and faced what he was expecting, yet was desperately hoping to be a false gut feeling: The bear was back.

Even Tetsuya realized by now that things were getting serious. This wasn't a dysfunctional robot, but there was someone behind this all with a clear plan and an important goal in mind. What it was, was unknown to the trapped classmates.

" **TADAA! Your headmaster Monokuma has returned! Consider that a verbal warning, young man."** The so called headmaster of the academy faced the biker gang leader. The 'young man' had nothing to say. He was in shock of what happened and proceeded to listen to the principal, just like everyone else.

" **The next time this happens, I'll be forced to give the troublemaker a real punishment!"** Monokuma extended his claws.

Gasps were heard all over the gymnasium. What was this?

Monokuma told them some useless things, but Tetsuya was already busy thinking. What in the world was happening? When Iidabashi looked up the podium again, the bear had disappeared.

He rubbed his eyes to make sure he disappeared, and it indeed looked like that is the truth.

"This is absolutely BOGUS!" Taka shouted. This brought Tetsuya back to his senses. He had to focus on how to get out of here.

Tears formed in Chihiro's eyes. "I-it's a joke..." She said. This was too much for her. Byakuya heard this and decided to add something to that statement.

"Ah. A joke it might very well be. But that doesn't take away my concern whether one of you takes his serious." Byakuya stated. Tetsuya was deep in thought. If it was a joke, would someone still take it seriously?

It became quiet. Way to quiet. Everyone was suspiciously looking at everyone. What was going on?

 ** _Hope's Peak? That name was one hundred percent ironic_**

"Sakura, give it your best shot!" Aoi shouted. She was encouraging Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist, to slam the walls open. She tried as hard as she could, making a loud sound, but not achieving her goal. Was it impossible to break out?

Tetsuya looked in his backpack, and found something he hadn't recognized. It was called a "Digital notebook". It had a touchscreen and displayed all personal information. Height, weight, photo and more stuff.

"Y'know, I'm kinda into the digital notebooks!" Yasuhiro said. Tetsuya was perplexed. Wasn't he even in the slightest concerned about how the information was obtained? He decided to not make a comment about it.

Aoi came downstairs. "Nothing!" She said. This was followed by a 'same' from both Mondo and Leon. No one had succeeded into finding any way to escape whatsoever.

"Do not give up, fellow classmates! If we don't give up now the way out is bound to present itself to use! For sure!" Tetsuya faced Kiyotaka and smiled. It was wonderful to have a person who never lost hope, right? He had followed the advice of his father without ever hearing it.

' _Never give up on hope!'_

Those words were very important.

"We should do that! Its better to stay positive!" Aoi said. Sakura and Leon agreed. The one more enthusiastically and confident than the other.

"I prefer to search alone." Byakuya suddenly said. This statement earned a lot of unneeded, overreacted gasps from his classmates.

"Think that's smart?" Junko said, looking at him like he was crazy. But she hadn't expected what he said next. "I do. One of you may very well already be planning my very own murder." She decided to keep quiet.

"Hold on there pal, you can't just do whatever you want." Mondo rushed in front of byakuya and stopped him. They began arguing. "Out of my way. Narwhal"

"Looks like your prediction is going to be right on!" This earned an ignored statement of Yasuhiro, saying that predictions were his thing. Mondo cracked his knuckles and became even more angry with him. Naegi, however, tried to interfere and stop the arguing between the heir and biker gang leader. "We shouldn't fight in a situation like this!"

"Say what?!" What the h*ll do you think you're doing?! Are you going to LECTURE ME?!" He cracked his knuckles once again and shouted at him. Naegi tried to apologize, but it was too late.

"N-no! I-" but Mondo came after him. "SHUT UP!" He knocked him in the face, unconscious.

"What the hell, dude?" Leon commented. "This is not your gang!" Many people began shouting at once, but not everyone. Tetsuya didn't either. He just made a comment.

"Guys... where do we lie him down? According to this-" He held up a paper "-We're supposed to have our own rooms.

"Paper, you say? I haven't gotten a message and neither did they." Kyoto said quietly. "Could you read it aloud?"

Tetsuya nodded and did as he was told.

 _Hello there, Robofreak!_

 _This is a message from your friendly neighborhood principal, Monokuma!_

 _Because you're the one I like the least and know the least, you're not getting a room._

 _By the way, your other classmates can find the pass to their rooms somewhere in their belongings, go tell the retards._

 _You're not getting a room because I hadn't had enough time to prepare a 16th room. We hadn't expected you to survive your blow to the head this morning. But things are going to get more interesting with a transfer student~~_

 _Therefore, you will be allowed to sleep in the toilet. On the floor. You won't be permitted to sleep in any other place._

 _Greeting from your friendly headmaster, Monokuma!_

"Heheh, Robofreak" Toko smiled and muttered. Tetsuya ignored her and proceeded to talk.

"See? You're getting dorm rooms. We can put Naegi in his own dorm room." Tetsuya said. On the inside, Tetsuya was livid. Is this discrimination? And what was is based on?

"They're like, letting you sleep on the toilet floor? That's like, totally bad for your skin." Junko commented. "And besides, did that creepy bear just call me a retard?" She began ranting about not liking the bear and that it should just die.

"Dude, on the toilet floor?! That's seriously messed up." Yasuhiro added.

"M-maybe they'll let you sleep with one of us." Chihiro said. Tetsuya thanked her for the suggestion and told her he would look further into it and ask the headmaster.

"And what exactly did they mean with 'We hadn't expected you to survive your blow to the head this morning.'? What happened this morning? Care to explain?" Kyoko interrogated Tetsuya.

"Well, I woke up in the bathroom. All my stuff was gone. Apparently there was a clock in the bathroom and I saw I was almost late. Then I arrived at the doors of the gymnasium, but passed out. I woke up again in the bathroom, and found out I had my stuff back. Then-" He was interrupted by Kyoko.

"Hold on. What did you just say?" She asked.

"I woke up in the bathroom?"

"After that."

"There was a clock in the bathroom?"

"After that."

"I had my stuff back?"

"Before that."

"I passed out?"

"Yes. That part." Kyoko looked up and looked into his eyes. "You said you passed out."

"Wait. Was that a murdering attempt from the mastermind? Why-" Kyoko interrupted him once again. "What happened after that?"

"Euhm... After I had my stuff back, I went to the gymnasium once again. But when I opened the door, Mondo came after me and I ran away. I encountered Monokuma there-" Tetsuya couldn't finish his story, again, because he was interrupted once again. But this time, it was not Kyoko.

"You encountered the bear before, and didn't care to tell us about it?!" This time the one interrupting was Byakuya, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Tetsuya flinched at the sudden statement and wasn't able to talk for a moment and stuttered. Celestia decided to intervene.

"It may be better to let Iidabashi here finish his story when Naegi regains consciousness. And when he tells his story-" She calmly shot a glare at Kyoto and Byakuya. "-do not interrupt him." Almost everyone nodded or said 'yes/yeah', but everyone mentally agreed. Byakuya scoffed.

"Let's meet up in the cafetaria when everyone has checked their own dorm rooms out!" Kiyotaka said. Once again, most agreed and went to look for their own room.

Sakura and some others took Makoto to his dorm room, after having found it. There was a pixelated icon of him, which could easily be mistaken from Tetsuya's. They took the keys from his pocket and lay him on his bed. Sayaka decided to look out for him and stay with him.

In the meantime, Tetsuya went to 'his own room', the boys bathroom, and decided to take some cleaning supplies and clean his new room to make it at least a bit comfortable.

 _Students remaining: 16_

* * *

 **Hope to see you next month again... or earlier...**


End file.
